Goodbye?
by ineedtogetalife
Summary: After the events of DOFP, there are a few more goodbyes that need to be said.
1. Raven

Goodbye? Part 1

Although he'd told Hank that they'd see her again, Charles was surprised to see his sister so soon after the Whitehouse. It was merely the day after when she'd turned up on his doorstep with Logan safely in her custody under the guise of William Stryker Jr. after explaining how he'd been found, she (now wearing her usual blue scales) helped bring him down to the new infirmary that had been added ever since the mansion's conversion into a school.

While Hank was getting their new patient settled, Charles tried to talk to his sister, but felt a wave of panic when she had seemingly vanished. Wheeling out of the infirmary, the mutant carried on down the hallway and reached the foyer, relieved to see that she hadn't yet left, although she was halfway to the door. He knew he needed to say something, and found that the words came naturally.

"Raven." He called, thankful that the woman stopped. Taking a steadying breath, he began what he knew would undoubtedly be one of the hardest conversations of his life. "I understand now, why you left. You and I walk two different paths, and whilst I wish that wasn't the case those are the facts."

"I never told you enough when we were little, but…I'm not ashamed of you or your true form. I couldn't care less if you were pink with green spots." He said honestly, which got a small laugh out of Raven as she turned to face him. Making sure they had eye contact, he carried on.

"You've grown into a beautiful young woman, and I am truly sorry that I made you hide, but I did so with the sole intention of keeping you safe, and yes ," he held up a hand to stop her protest "I know that wasn't my choice to make, and I cannot apologise to you enough."

"I know you have to go, and I also know I have no right to ask you this, but…promise me that you'll visit? You may find this difficult to believe, but I still love you, and I still see you as my sister. I understand perfectly if you say no-" he was cut off, as a pair of blue arms were thrown over his shoulders in the first hug between them for years. There was a pause, before he returned the gesture fully.

"I…I love you too Charles. And yeah, I get why you did what you did," she took in a deep breath before adding in a whisper "I forgive you."

Nothing else needed to be said. The two stayed in that position for a few moments, each caught up in their own memories of the other. To Raven's surprise, Charles was the one who loosened his arms first, and she took her queue to let go. She was still crouched down in front of the chair (a sight that she knew she would always feel a pang of regret over), and looked at her brother, with neither acknowledging the tears in the other's eyes. She leaned forward to give him a kiss on the forehead, before standing up and moving to the door at a slow pace.

Once she was there, she looked over her shoulder at the telepath.

"See you around, brother dear" she quipped, and turned to leave.

"Goodbye… Mystique."

She paused at the handle, before looking back at the man with a soft, teary smile, which he copied. She knew what it must've cost Charles to call her that, and it reminded her why she loved him in the first place. With a grateful nod, they locked eyes for one last time, before she opened the door and walked away.

However this time, without the sense of finality.

**A/N: End of part 1 guys, the next chapter is a scene between Charles and Logan. Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review telling me what you thought.**


	2. Logan

**A/N: Aaaaand here's chapter 2. I could be mean and make you wait, but it's finished, soooo…  
>For anyone following "A Glimpse into the past", the next one-shot will be uploaded soon. <strong>

**I still own nothing *sigh* enjoy**

Goodbye? Part 2

It had been a week since the incident at the Whitehouse, and slowly but surely, a sense of normality had begun to fall over the mansion. After Logan had been pulled from the ocean where Erik had thrown him, Mystique had brought him back to the mansion to be left under the eye of her brother and Hank.

Whilst Raven and Charles' ideals still differed, unlike Erik Raven had returned to see him, with the promise that although she wouldn't stay, she would no longer cut him out of her life and pretend that they hadn't grew up together. At one point, Charles had been tempted to use his newly-restored powers to make her stay, but that idea had left as quickly as it had come. It may not have been the same as before, but he had his little sister back, and he was content enough with that.

Logan had spent that week under the watchful eye of Hank, who monitored his vitals to make sure the water hadn't done any long lasting damage. It hadn't, obviously, but Logan put up with the scientist's tests. He needed a rest anyway.

Now though, he was walking towards the door whilst shrugging on his leather jacket. The Professor hadn't mentioned anything to him about leaving, but Wolverine felt like he'd bothered the man enough, not to mention the fact that Charles was still trying to pull _himself_ together. Sure, he'd stopped using the serum to block his powers and had accepted life in a chair again, but his powers we nowhere near as strong as they were before, and they certainly weren't as strong as they would be.

He'd made it to the door when he heard a familiar accent from behind him.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Hearing the mock severity in the voice, he turned around and gave a small smile to the Professor. He was sitting in his chair, having just came from his study, and was looking at the mutant with a raised eyebrow. He'd managed to clean himself up with a decent shave and haircut, and was wearing a navy blue suit with a white shirt.

Logan could definitely see a hint of his old friend in this young man now.

Realising the telepath was still waiting for an answer, he spoke "Not too sure yet, honestly. But you haven't seen the last of me."

Charles was looking at him with a calculating stare, and there was a pause when no one said a thing, until the Brit broke the silence. "Thank you."

Of all the things he'd been expecting, that wasn't on the list. "For what?"

"Everything. If it weren't for you, I'd probably still be locked away with a bottle of alcohol wallowing in self-pity" Charles answered.

"Wasn't me who helped ya bub." Which was true. The only reason Logan was there was because he was the only one who could be. If the Professor, _his _Professor, had come back like it was intended, then they probably would've solved their issue in half the time it had taken him.

The other man seemed to know what he was referring to. If he'd read his mind or not, Logan couldn't be sure.

"I admit, speaking to my older self…helped a great deal. But so did you, Logan. Hank has stood by me for years, but he was always too wary to give me the forceful push that I needed. You helped me remember who I am…who I need to be. And I will always be grateful for that."

Wolverine still seemed unsure, so Charles continued. "I can understand why we're friends in the future. You're a good man, Logan, and I hope you know that where ever you end up, there will _always_ be a place for you here."

There was yet another pause before any words were found. "Thanks Professor" Logan said, slightly stunned by the man's speech. He had to stop himself from huffing a small laugh, for he sounded _so much _like the man that he would grow up to be.

"Call me Charles, please." Wolverine nodded, and held out his hand to the younger man. With a replying grin, Charles took it. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay? It's not like we're short on space. Or are you just afraid that Hank and I would make you feel old? "he teased.

This time, Logan did laugh. It may not have been something the _Professor_ would say, but it was something that _Charles_ would. The guy may still have some growing up to do, but for now, it was still strange to hear his old mentor pulling wisecracks. "Very funny kid," he replied, despite the fact that he was talking to a 35 year old. He considered the offer and pulled his hand away in favour for placing them inside his pockets. "You sure you need me around here?"

"I could always use another pair of hands" came the immediate response.

"What for?"

"Well, this school isn't going to get re-opened by itself, now is it?" Charles replied with a meaningful look. He'd made Logan a promise on the plane, saying that he would do his best to recruit the X-Men of the future. Not only had he seen the school through the other mutant's eyes, but through his own too. This school needed to stay strong, he knew that now. As long as there were mutant children who needed a safe haven and guidance, the doors of Westchester would always be open.

"I guess I could stick around" Wolverine said with a put-on sigh, knowing what the man meant. He'd seen the school in full swing when he'd first met Charles all those years ago (or was it all those years from now) and knew what this old mansion would come to mean for so many. He was honoured to help.

"Thank you." Charles repeated, before turning around and heading back into his study, knowing that Logan would follow him. He was right when he said that there was a lot of work that needed to be done to get his childhood home back to its former glory, and there was no time like the present.

Sure enough, he heard heavy steps following him. "I suppose it's just gonna take some time to get used to…" Logan trailed off, hoping that the younger man would bite. Sure enough, Charles stopped, and regarded him with a hint of concern, noting the seriousness in his voice and oblivious to the smile that Logan was fighting.

"What will, my friend?" he asked.

"Seeing you with hair."

"…Oh, shut up."

**A/N: The End. I know this one was quite short, but it's an idea that I've had for a little while. I hope you liked it, or at least part of it made you smile. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, or if either of them was OOC. Feel free to leave a review telling me what you thought, or if you have an idea that you want me to try. Thanks for reading, and until next time guys…**


End file.
